


Electric Feel

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged up!characters, Anal Sex, Electricity, Electricity Kink, M/M, PWP, They're both 20, blowjob, congrats, ish, seriously it's just porn, way too much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has this been done yet? Probably. But here's some electricity kink for you anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aymiwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymiwalker/gifts).



> Okay so there's a story behind this fic. When I started it like three years ago, it would have been the very first electricity kink fic in the Killugon ao3 tag. I'm so incredibly out of touch with the HxH fandom, it still could be the very first and I wouldn't know it, but I highly doubt that. I mean c'mon. Anyways, I started it three years ago, dropped it and then picked it up again intermittently throughout the years, and have finally FINALLY finished it thanks to the fact that one of my best friends started getting into the show. So y'all can thank mi amor, Aymi. 
> 
> If you notice inconsistency in the writing it's because I worked on this in so many different stages of writing ability that it's not even funny.

“You know, I really don’t think it was that bad.”

Gon’s disembodied voice drifted through the closed bathroom door a split second before it opened, steam and the scent of body wash reaching out into the cooler space of their bedroom.

Killua scoffed from where he sat at the head of their bed, not bothering to look up from the computer resting on his lap. He knew what he’d see; Gon, still gleaming from his shower, bent over at the waist as he attacked his hair with a towel. “My food smelled like dead fish, Gon. And I ordered chicken. We’re never, ever going back there again.” For added effect he gave a slight pause and then threw in an extra “ever,” just to make sure he got his point across. The place hadn’t even had any chocolate dessert!

He heard rather than saw Gon give a small groan and he could easily picture the pouting look the Hunter was attempting to give him. They’d known each other for eight years now but Gon hadn’t changed much. His face was still round, the slope of his nose deep and his eyes always wide and bright. Right now his plush bottom lip would be pushed out, the top one pursed and his brow knitted, and Killua kept his eyes downcast so as not to be ensnared by it. All these years and he still couldn’t deny his boyfriend a damn thing.

Eventually Gon sighed and Killua had to snap his arm out to avoid being hit in the face with his wet towel. Not even a second of time had gone by before he felt the laptop being pushed aside and another, heavier weight settling in its place. Gon’s arms, warm and damp, came around his shoulders and he dropped the towel, his own hands settling easily on the Hunter’s waist.

Gon’s hair was still dripping despite the meticulous drying he’d given it. The heavy drops darkened Killua’s clothing where they landed, not that he minded particularly. Gon was warm and familiar in his lap, smelling clean and fresh but with an undertone of earth that never seemed to go away. Leaning forward, Killua nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing the scent in deeply and allowing it to sit on his tongue. He felt Gon shudder softly against him and he smirked, drawing his nails gently up the other man’s back.

Unable to resist the temptation of warm flesh before him, Killua licked a stripe up his throat, felt Gon’s adam’s apple bob, his back arch and his head fall back with a soft sigh. Blunt fingers found their way into the ex-assassin’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding Killua close as he bit gently at the underside of Gon’s jaw.

They lived together, they slept in the same bed every night and Killua had seen Gon fully naked more times than he could count, but he felt familiar warm heat beginning to pool low in his belly already. It was a slow and pleasant sensation, far different from the roaring, almost panicked feeling that had poured through him when they’d first started fooling around. Their days of hurried five-minute encounters, sticky messes and sheepish apologizes were long behind them, but it didn’t mean things were any less heated. Killua’s breath still stuttered out of his chest when he felt Gon grind down into his lap, still let out an answering moan when Gon breathed deep and low.

Leaning up, Killua went to kiss him, already slightly out of breath but Gon moved back, hands coming to rest on his partner’s shoulders and eyes hooded.  

“Killua, can I ask for something?” His tone was hushed, intimate, fingers trailing up Killua’s neck to cup his face and the man knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to deny him.

“Anything.”

Rather than speak, Gon closed the distance between them, easing their mouths together in a steady rhythm before drawing his tongue along Killua’s bottom lip and pressing inside. Killua merely tipped his head back to meet him, hands sliding lower to knead gently at Gon’s ass.

Eventually Gon pulled away, lips shiny and pink and Killua had to stop himself from following after him.

“There’s something I want to try, but you have to keep an open mind,” his boyfriend breathed.

Killua paused at that, intrigued but a little wary now. An open mind?

“I want you to use your electricity on me.”

He blinked once, twice, and pulled back a little to give Gon an incredulous stare. “You…want me to electrocute you?”

Gon bit his lip, looking suddenly a little uncertain of himself. “Well, yeah,” he murmured, ducking his head for a brief moment before straightening again with his usual resolve and a small, seductive smile. “I mean you never even use it on me when we spar. Think of it as training but…more fun.”

Killua cocked an eyebrow, curious despite himself. “I’m not even charged.”

The smile on Gon’s face grew and he sprung away suddenly, landing neatly beside the bed and leaving his boyfriend cold and bereft. “You,” he pointed a single finger at Killua, “get naked. I’ll go find something you can charge with.”

The ex-assassin didn’t move at first, instead taking the time to watch Gon’s bare ass saunter from the room (it was a very nice ass) before standing and slowly pulling off the pajamas he’d put on just a few minutes ago. He was interested, he’d admit. In his twenty years he’d heard of plenty of kinks (a disturbing number of which had come from Leorio and Kurapika) and electricity was certainly…one of them. He’d just never have thought Gon to be the type. Then again this was Gon ‘danger turns me on’ Freecs they were talking about. Killua had been thrown against enough solid surfaces (tables, doors, walls, whatever was closest really) immediately following a fight to know exactly how adrenaline and danger tended to effect his boyfriend. Laying it out like that Killua almost wondered why he hadn’t seen this coming, or why it hadn’t happened sooner.

Gon returned a moment later with a phone charger that he presented proudly to Killua and…okay that was kind of insulting. Like, really insulting. What was he, a battery?

Sitting at Gon’s insistence, he held the little metal end while it was plugged in anyways. Ah the things he did for this man.

“There!” The dark-haired man nodded, like he had accomplished something great instead of merely plugging something into the wall and greatly insulting Killua in the process. He came to stand in front of Killua, tipping the ex-assassin’s head back with a finger under his chin, eyes darting down to Killua’s lips, but didn’t lean in to kiss him just yet, instead resting their foreheads together with the comfortable ease of two people completely trusting of one another.

“Thank you for this,” Gon sighed, smile on his lips, eyes fluttering shut.

Killua gave a small hum, still feeling stupid with that little metal prong held between his fingers, but willing to overlook it if only to make Gon happy.

“I love you, Killua, you know that right?”

Still silent, the ex-assassin bit his tongue and was glad Gon couldn’t see the flush that was slowly rising to his cheeks. They’d moved into the ‘I love you’ stage ages ago but it still made Killua’s heart do funny things in his chest. “Don’t say that just because I agreed to try something kinky with you.”

A frown pulled itself across Gon’s lips and he blinked his eyes open. “I’m serious.”

Killua watched him, the Hunter so close that his features were blurred, and felt a smirk tug up the corner of his mouth. “I love you too, idiot,” he said, and he would never ever admit how much warmth his voice held right then.

Like the sun, Gon’s smile was blinding and he surged forward to kiss the ex-assassin, nearly knocking them both over in the process. Killua steadied them, leaning back on his free hand and meeting Gon kiss for kiss enthusiastically.

The Hunter bit his lip, sharp and hard, then moved to mouth his way down Killua’s neck. Before Killua could pull him into his lap though, to pick up where they’d left off before, Gon was sliding out of his grip, pressing lingering kisses down the hard plane of the pale man’s stomach and sinking to his knees beside the bed.

Gon pushed the ex-assassin’s legs apart, trailing his lips up Killua’s thighs and down again, fingers gently massaging the muscles there. The soft touches morphed into open mouthed kisses, his tongue leaving fiery paths in its wake, and then into nips that made Killua’s light skin blossom red.

Killua’s breath was coming faster, one hand tangling into the damp, impossible mess that was Gon’s hair and the other still clutching the charger tightly. It was difficult to focus on not dropping it when he was already hard, even more so when Gon finally stopped teasing and licked up his length with a breathy sigh. His breath tingled against Killua’s sensitive skin and the ex-assassin let his head fall back, mouth open as he began to pant lightly.

Gon settled one of his hands on Killua’s waist, thumb digging into the sharp jut of his hipbone. He used the other to steady his boyfriend’s cock as he closed his lips around the head and sucked, stopping only to drop lower and lower and then repeat the action until he had a steady pace set.

A moan slipped between Killua’s lips, his fingers tightening in Gon’s hair. It was difficult to keep his hips still, to simply let his boyfriend take control when it felt like every nerve in his body had suddenly decided to come online. Everywhere Gon touched him seared like a brand, his fingers trailing up from Killua’s hip, down, and then disappearing completely. The wet suction of Gon’s mouth was hot and tight, stringing Killua along with every flick of his tongue.

Killua let his head fall forward again, gaze trailing to watch the sight of his dick, flushed heavy pink and wet with saliva, disappear into Gon’s mouth. It was an addictive view, one that made the ex-assassin’s stomach clench and another moan work its way from his throat. But then he followed those perfect lips to a faintly freckled nose and finally up to the warm brown of Gon’s gaze, which was fixed utterly and completely on Killua. He felt himself shudder, suddenly so close to the edge it almost physically hurt and unable to break eye contact with the Hunter for fear of losing that possessive, smoldering look.

Feeling Killua’s impending climax, Gon pulled back with a wet smack and the ex-assassin’s entire body protested at the loss. One warm hand rested against his thigh and he couldn’t help himself when he leaned down, nearly pulling the charger out of the wall socket, to kiss Gon, if only to regain some of the contact he’d lost.

No longer ensnared by his boyfriend’s gaze, he pulled back, his eyes sweeping down Gon’s body to rest on the sight of his cock, shorter than Killua’s own but thicker, curved up against the Hunter’s belly. The tip was a dusty red under his natural tan and leaking pre-cum in a shiny line just under his navel. While Killua watched, Gon reached down and stroked himself in one slow, languid movement, stopping to rub his thumb along the slit and then slide down again. It was the kind of technique that Gon knew drove Killua crazy when used against him and even without being touched the pale teen could feel his skin crawl with the phantom sensation, unhurried and torturous. His dick throbbed in protest.

“Charged yet?”

Killua almost completely missed the sound of Gon’s voice, he was so focused. But he glanced up, blinked, and took a moment to let the words sink in. When they did, he mentally ran a check on the buzzing under his skin, so faint he barely felt it, and figured it was probably an appropriate amount for what they were about to do. He didn’t want to accidently hurt Gon after all.

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” he said, voice much huskier than he was intending.

Gon flashed him a smile, positively dirty, hand dropping away from himself before clambering up onto the bed and settling himself comfortably against the pillows. Killua turned to watch him stretch out, back arching, toes curling, fingers spread. He wished he had all the time in the world to watch that simple action; to see the smooth ripple of muscle under skin, to see every graceful curve, every sharp edge. But then again, he did have almost all the time in the world, didn’t he? In their worlds at least.

Dropping the charger (and not caring where it ended up), Killua crawled over him just as Gon relaxed from his stretch, leaning down to suck bruises into the v of his hips and press kisses up the thick length of his cock. God he loved this boy.

Killua let out a sigh, resting his forehead against Gon’s stomach. What if he did hurt him though? What if he misjudged the strength of the current or got distracted? What if he was too much and Gon actually hated it? What if, what if…

He felt strong fingers card through his hair and Killua had to stop himself from leaning into the touch. Mouth pursed, he glanced up instead. Gon’s brow was knit, a question in his eyes and on his lips. Killua beat him to it.

“Are you sure about this?”

The look of confusion on his boyfriend’s face vanished like mist in the sun. Gently, he pulled Killua until they were face to face again.

“I trust you, Killua.” The words were quiet but confident, all of Gon’s inner strength within them. “And I want this, I really do, and I want you to enjoy yourself too, okay?”

Despite himself, Killua felt his body relax just a little, the air rushing from his lungs in a quiet whoosh. Gon seemed to understand it wasn’t enough though, reaching up to cup the ex-assassin’s face in one hand. This time Killua did lean into it.

“Would you like a safe word? Something I can use if it gets a little too intense and something in case you really can’t do it?”

Killua nodded silently, feeling forever and ever grateful that after this many years Gon was able to read him just as well as Killua was able to read the Hunter. It made moments like this, when he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get the proper words from his mind onto his tongue, so much easier.

“Hmm,” was Gon’s response, thumb stroking idly just under the ex-assassin’s bottom lip as he thought. “How about ‘Hisoka’?”

A shiver raced down Killua’s back (not the good kind either) and his face soured considerably. “Gon,” he started, every so patiently, “I don’t want that freaky clown man anywhere near our bedroom, not even in name.”

Gon’s laugh was loud and long and the grin he gave Killua at the end of it was mischievous. “Alright, how about ‘Leorio’ then?”

The eye roll Killua gave was so intense he might have injured himself if he didn’t spend half of his time around Gon in a constant state of ‘so fucking done’. (The other half was ‘madly in love’.)

“Yeah, okay,” he relented with a sigh. “I don’t think there’s anything more boner killing than Leorio. This isn’t your way of trying to tell me you want a threesome though, is it?”

Gon laughed again, softer this time and then wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. “No, you’re the only one I want.”

Sighing against his boyfriend’s lips, Killua took a moment to compose himself and then sat back on his knees, straddling Gon.

“You’ll use it if I hurt you, right?”

Gon’s smile was fond but he still huffed out a breath of air in impatience. “Promise. Now come on, I really am gonna lose my boner if you keep stalling.”

Killua considered him a moment before deciding on his first course of action. Grabbing Gon’s wrists he pulled them over the darker man’s head, crossing them in a silent command to keep them still. They’d tried restraints before but so far there wasn’t a whole lot that could hold up against his or Gon’s strength. Still, the sight of the Hunter all stretched out before him, submissive in posture if nothing else, and gaze tracking Killua’s every movement, it was…well it was really, really hot. 

Trailing his hands down Gon’s arms, over his shoulders, along his ribs, Killua found that faint buzzing under his skin and tapped into it ever so slightly. Tiny blue sparks flew from his fingers as he went and Gon sucked in a sharp breath.

Before Killua could do much more than tense and pause his movement, Gon was already breathing out, steady and reliable. “Keep going.”

Killua swallowed, the sparks igniting under his fingertips once more. They threw pale shadows across Gon’s chest, each of his breaths coming alive with their movements, shuddering, shaking. He trailed them between Gon’s ribs, up the center line of his body, and then swirled his fingers around the Hunter’s nipples the way he knew Gon liked, and was rewarded with a quivery moan.

Carefully, Killua pinched one between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it one way and then the other as he upped the voltage experimentally. Gon’s reaction did not disappoint, the darker man biting his lip and pressing up into the contact, fingers flexing as he fought to keep his hands where they were.

During a fight, Killua was always able to direct the current based on what he was striking with; fists, feet, elbows, knees. Maybe he could do something similar here? Leaning down Killua took the opposite nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before allowing the buzzing under his skin to spark down along his tongue as he laved it along his boyfriend’s sensitive flesh, the entirety of his mouth coming alive with the electricity.  

Gon shuddered, his breath hitching, and Killua felt him tense, muscles taut as he tried desperately to physically restrain himself from moving. Taking pity on him, Killua reached up with one hand and tangled his fingers with Gon’s, holding him back even as his mouth was still at work.

He mouthed his way upwards, stopping to suck dark hickies into the base of Gon’s throat and along his collarbone, tongue and lips alight with sparks. And okay maybe he had a thing about leaving behind a mark, but could you blame him? When he just wanted everyone to know that this beautiful, perfect man was _his._ Not that Gon was any different, when he was in charge Killua came out of the experience positively wrecked _,_ littered in bruises, scratches and bite marks galore.

The continuous attention was too much, Gon letting out faint moans and sighs until finally he was rocking his hips up against Killua, seeking friction.

“Killua, please,” he gasped when the ex-assassin sucked at a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. “ _Please._ ”

Killua immediately pulled back, hands moving down to press Gon into the mattress and still his movement. He cut the flow of the current off.

Gon whined, out of breath, and tried to arch his back invitingly, fingers clenching and unclenching above his head.

“Patience,” Killua chided, leaning down to nip at Gon’s stomach in reprimand before shuffling backwards and putting himself at face level with the Hunter’s dick. Really it was a hypocritical statement. The only time either one of them had patience was when they were teasing the other: long, too soft touches, lingering kisses, slow movements.

The entirety of Gon’s cock was flushed now, the head beginning to purple ever so slightly and leaking pre-come in a sluggish stream. Killua redirected the current back to his hands and trailed just the pads of his fingers down his boyfriend’s length, pressing his weight against Gon’s hips to keep him from bucking up into the faint pressure.

“Fuck,” was the Hunter’s high whine. He cussed again, louder, when Killua moved his touch away, down Gon’s thighs in large sweeping motions.

Killua’s nerves were quickly dying away, his initial fears soothed by just how responsive Gon was under him, like the electricity only served to make him even more sensitive. It was amazing really, how he shivered and arched under every one of the ex-assassin’s touches, and it left Killua feeling heady, his own cock hard and weeping between his legs. He ignored it for now but it wouldn’t be long before that wasn’t an option any longer, his self control ebbing away with every soft sound and low groan his boyfriend emitted.

“Can I-“ he started, but he didn’t even have to finish. Gon was already rolling his eyes with a sound somewhere between pleasure and exasperation.

“Killua, if you don’t fuck me we’re going to have a serious problem. So either put your hand on my dick or get something inside of me and do it fast.”

Feeling emboldened, Killua sat up and trailed his hands up Gon’s arms to tighten around his wrists, hovering over the Hunter without touching him any more than necessary. He cocked one eyebrow.

“You’re not really in the position to be demanding things, are you?” he murmured, squeezing Gon’s wrists as a pointed reminder.

Gon merely grinned back up at him, lax in his grip. “Much better.”

With a scoff Killua backed off, slipping away from Gon entirely to reach for their bedside table. It wasn’t a defeat. “You’re still not allowed to move,” he stated, opening a drawer and pulling out their bottle of lube. It was almost empty, they’d have to go shopping soon.

He returned quickly, settling between Gon’s thighs and pulling one tan, well muscled leg over his shoulder. The Hunter’s smile slipped into something smaller, more warm, when Killua kissed his knee, running light fingers over the outside of his leg, hands still alight with tiny, bright sparks.

One handedly Killua popped the cap on the lube, then switched the bottle to his opposite hand and quickly coated his first three fingers. His electricity sizzled and popped around the wetness, more alive, and Killua frowned at it. That…wouldn’t hurt, would it? The buzz against his skin was a little stronger, but really he couldn’t be trusted to know what was painful or not as conditioned as he was. Gon’s pain tolerance was much higher though (as he liked to prove….a lot) so it couldn’t really hurt to give it a try, right?

Killua dipped his hand low, using the other to push Gon’s cheek aside, and traced at his boyfriend’s entrance with careful fingers. The Hunter gasped loudly, eyes wide.

“Holy shit.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good, definitely good,” Gon breathed, pushing back against Killua’s tentative touches. “Fuck that’s amazing, I should have asked you to do this ages ago.” His laugh was quiet, breathy, and turned into a strangled moan when Killua suddenly pressed the tip of one finger inside him.

Killua smirked, nipping gently at the inside of Gon’s knee before pulling back and pressing in again, his rhythm slow and easy until he’d completely buried his finger.

 By the time Killua had all three fingers inside him, Gon was a writhing mess. He’d abandoned trying to grab at the bedding and had instead latched onto the headboard, small divots appearing in the wood every time Killua curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate. Gon’s breath came in shallow pants, hips rolling minutely in time to his partner’s movements and a small myriad of noises were falling from his lips. That was probably one of Killua’s favorite things about him. Gon never really knew when to keep his mouth shut in the best of times, always willing to share his opinions and ideas, but in bed he was just as vocal. Only instead of talking he just _sang,_ moans and groans and sighs, little whines high in his throat and soft rumbles that reverberated through his chest. It was beautiful and hot and it drove Killua fucking crazy.

He slipped his fingers out, Gon instantly voicing his complaint, but Killua merely hummed, carefully shut off the current again, and smeared what was left of the lube on his cock. It sent a hiss ripping through his teeth, the pleasure sharp and sudden where he’d been aching with want before.

“Are you going to electrify your dick?” Gon asked, effectively derailing Killua’s train of thought as he snapped his head up to glare at the Hunter. The dark haired man merely smiled, raising a single eyebrow, and well fuck wasn’t he composed for someone who’d just had three fingers in his ass and was still holding the evidence of it in the form of a maimed headboard.

“No,” Killua growled, then thought better of it. “Do you want me to?” He wasn’t so sure he was comfortable with the concept. Hands and mouth were one thing, his dick was another entirely.

Luckily for him Gon merely laughed and waved a hand to dismiss the idea. “You don’t have to, I was just curious.”

Good, they were on the same page then. Killua leaned forward slightly, using one hand to brace himself against Gon’s hip and the other to gesture down to where he’d lined himself up to push into the Hunter. “Can I continue now, or do you have some more questions?”

Gon pretended to zip his lips, smiling warmly the entire time and Killua had to roll his eyes at it. But then he did actually shift forward, and Gon’s expression went slack as Killua pushed into him, and wasn’t _that_ satisfying.

Not that he wasn’t similarly affected, because he was. Gon was hot and tight around him and had gone back to gripping their headboard with destructive strength, which shouldn’t have been arousing but somehow was.

“Fuck,” Gon breathed, arched his back, and forced Killua in those last few inches. He didn’t give either of them time to adjust, just started rolling his hips like they were made of liquid.

Killua did what he could to hold on, nails biting into Gon’s hips and breath coming sharp and ragged. But he got a hold of himself after a moment and tightened his grip before attempting to meet the sinuous roll of Gon’s body. It actually knocked them off rhythm at first, and Gon laughed breathily as they both scrambled to time themselves to their partner.

Too many years fighting together, living together, just plain _being_ together, had them synched again in a matter of seconds. And Killua was able to focus on getting that perfect spot, so that he was hitting-

“Oh God,” Gon moaned.

Yeah, right there. Hitting Gon’s prostate and dragging against it on every thrust.

They’d spent so long playing with Killua’s electricity that Killua knew they both had to be close. At the very least, he already felt like he was getting ready to spiral over the edge, and hell if he wasn’t going to drag Gon over it with him.

Speaking of his electricity though, there was still a faint hum lingering under his skin, a little spark left. Seemed he hadn’t used it all up on the foreplay.

“Here,” Killua breathed, slowing their pace until he could rearrange them a little. One hand he put on the headboard, in between both of Gon’s, and the shift forced Gon to tilt his hips higher, abs going tight to hold the position. The headboard gave Killua enough support to strength his thrusts again, until flesh slapping flesh and their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room. It also left Killua’s other hand free though, and he guided the current to his fingers until they sparked and sizzled.

Gon had had his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, but the sound and energy of the electricity had him looking up. He moaned softly then muttered, “Fuck yes.”

Considering their current amount of motion, Killua wasn’t going to be able to do anything too fancy, but he was able to manage dragging his fingers along Gon’s chest and stomach. It made Gon’s muscles jump and quiver, and his breath hitch distractingly, fingers tightening on the headboard until the wood groaned under his touch.

Already pushed too far, it proved to be Killua’s undoing. He came with a silent curse and groan, his thrusts rapid and shaky before going uncoordinated and stopping all together. Intending to make his boyfriend come as well, he wrapped his still sparking fingers around Gon’s dick, and the Hunter came with a shout, back arching up into Killua and hands going so tight the headboard finally broke with an ear splitting snap.

Their heavy breath and sweat-slick bodies were all that was left in the aftermath as they came down together. Killua’s arm trembled where it held his weight against the now busted headboard. The spark in his fingers had died and the current under his skin gone dormant.

“Holy,” he started, and Gon finished with a breathy little, “shit.”

When he had the strength, Killua flopped down to the bed beside his boyfriend, one arm thrown across Gon’s body.

Gon rolled towards him, nestling his face into Killua’s chest with a happy sound in the back of his throat. “We are so doing that again,” he mumbled.

Killua patted at his hair absently before finally gathering what was left of his coordination and reaching for their bedside table.

Almost immediately Gon’s hand was pushing down on his arm, keeping him from grabbing at the wet-naps they kept over there for just this type of situation. “Stay still.”

“We’re gross,” Killua complained, contemplating throwing his boyfriend off but ultimately deciding against it. Too much effort. “I just want to clean us up.”

“No.”

Collapsing back against the mattress with a sigh, Killua aimed a half hearted slap at the back of Gon’s head. “Disgusting.” But he still relaxed and pulled Gon closer to him, burrowing into their comforter. They were both asleep within minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you know don't me as an author, roughly three to four years ago I also wrote Assassin's Luck (followed by the incomplete Hunter's Luck). The same person who encouraged me to finally finish Electric Feel has also commissioned me to rewrite AL the way I've been wanting to for a while now. So a new prologue will be up eventually, and the original fic may or may not be taken down before hand. Just so my readers are aware.


End file.
